


One Day Girl

by ssamisamii



Series: One Day Girl [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamisamii/pseuds/ssamisamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a dream fairy and I'm going to make your wish comes true for a day.  Now, tell me your wish"<br/>"I want you to make me become a girl"<br/>―・―・―<br/>Nino becomes a girl for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asks the woman who wears a long white dress._

_"I'm a dream fairy and I'm going to make your wish comes true for a day"._

_"Because it's my birthday?"_

_"Oh, is today your birthday? Happy birthday then.  But no,  I randomly appear in desperate people's dream", it says._

_"Nonsense. I'm not desperate at all" he mumbles._

_"Just say your wish and I'll prove it" the woman replies._

_"Even if I said someting like 'I hope I have all the games in the world in my DS'?" he asks with a pissed tone._

_"Of course, but as I said before, all of them will be vanished in tomorrow"_

_He clicks his tongue.  This must be just a dream. No way there is something like dream fairy.  Maybe he's been playing too much fantasy games that now he's dreaming something like this.  Well, since this is only a dream, why doesn't he asks for something strange?_

_A thought passes his mind and he grins at it. He lifted his head as if to challenge her, "Fine then, how about you turns me into a girl?"._

_The woman looks at him with a straight face for a moment, "Sure. I don't see any problem.  I hope you won't regret your wish because I can't take it before midnight"_

_Whatever, this is just a dream anyway, he rolls his eyes.  His grin turns wider after imagines how his bandmates will react if he really does turns up to be a girl (of course that's not gonna happen, he thinks, but I think I will kind of see their reaction in this dream).  "Then go on, works your magic to me!"._

_And then,_

_white_

_There's no one and nothing else beside him.  He looks around and still can't find anything nor anyone.  And suddenly, he hears a loud sound._

―・―・―

Nino opens his eyes and sees the attic of his room.  What a stupid dream he has tonight, he thinks.  He gets up to turn his alarm off and stops when he feels a weight clinging around his chest.  He looks down to confirms and he sees them there, breast.  He almost screams in horror when the realization hit him.  He moves his hand lower to where his dangling thing should be, and to his horror, it's not there. 

He quickly turn off the alarm on his phone and heads straight to the bathroom.  He takes all his clothes off and stands in front of a big mirror and, shit, there they are, a pair of not-too-big breasts and nothing dangling between his thighs.  His face turns paler and paler as seconds go by after realizing he has turned into a she. ~~He~~ She head straight to her bed after wearing her tank top anf boxer again and hides herself below the blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning" he greets his bandmates between yawns.  He doesn't even care how Sho gives him a your-etiquette-please look and Aiba's giggles.  He sits on his couch and finally realize what has been bothering him since he came in. "Where's Matsujun and Nino?"

"Nino requested a day off suddenly by texting his manager that he's sick and when his manager told us, Matsujun immediately called him but until now there's no answer" Sho gets his newspaper back from the table and starts reading it again.

"And to think this happens in Nino's birthday is a little..." Aiba stops to think the right word but gives up shortly, "I've even made a cake to celebrate it"

"We can visit him to celebrate it after this morning's interview finished Aiba-chan", he assures Aiba, "None of us have any schedule until tonight, right?"

Aiba and Sho shake their heads.  "Then it's settled"

By then, the door slammed open and an angry Jun comes in.  "Seriously that brat! I know today is his birthday but he can't just do as he pleases!.. Ah, morning Leader".

"Morning Matsujun", he replies, "You look awfully stressful this morning".

"Thanks to your boyfriend", Jun hisses, "That brat simply skip his work to enjoy his birthday at home I think".

"Nino is not that stupid to skip his work for birthday, Matsujun", Aiba says, "Right, Leader?"

Ohno hummed as a respond and flip his phone open, only realizing the battery is empty and he forgot his charger.  "Anyone bring their charger?"

"I have mine", Jun opens his bag and gives his charger to him, "Leader, any info from Nino?".

He plug the charger as he shooks his head, "Nope. Even if he sent me texts I haven't read it considering my battery is empty".

Jun sighs, too tired to console him to never left his phone's battery empty in case of emergencies, as he turns his phone on.

A few sounds ring from his phone. Indicating that he has new messages and he opens them one by one. The first one is from his mother, a good-morning text.  The second one is from his manager, reminded him about the photoshoottoday. And the third one....

"Ah, there's one from Nino" he tells Jun which makes the three who are sitting on their own coach walks to him and set their eyes on his screen.  He opens the message from his boyfriend which has no subject and finds only two words.

_HELP ME_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nino, are you home?", she hears Ohno's voice and a knocking sound.

She wipes her tears (that can't stop falling since the second she found out she had turned into a girl) and gets up from her bed. She collects a t-shirt from his closet and wears it above her tank top. 

"Open the door, brat! I know you're here!", she then hears Jun's shout with loud bangs and some voice that try to calm him down.  She put on a shorts and runs to the door before Jun breaks in.

"Nino! Open the door or I will..." Jun stops his shouting the moment she opens the door, surprised by her red and swollen eyes.  But she doesn't care about him and turns her head to Ohno before she hugs her boyfriend tightly and starts crying again.  The other three gives Ohno a questioning look and Ohno shakes his head in confusion. 

She then feels a hand on her back, patting her, when Ohno hugs her tighter, "Nino, what happened?".

She shakes her head, still wetting Ohno's shoulder when she hugs him tighter, making Ohno shudder, probably because he feels something is pressed to his chest and pats her hair in acknowledgement.  He then pulls her face from his shoulder and kisses her temple, ignoring the other three staring at them. 

"Let's talk about it inside, okay?", Ohno wipes her tears and she nods, letting Ohno pulls her inside with their fingers tangled.

―・―・―

"Sorry, what?" Sho asks her, can't believe any words she said.

"That's why I told you, I'm turning into a girl", she yells at him desperately.

"Nino, I know you're trying to have your day off for your birthday but your reason doesn't make any sense", Jun states.

"I'm telling you Matsumoto Jun, I'm not lying!" she shouts with anger and pounds the table that it shakes.

"Nino, calm down", Ohno pat her waist and pulling her closer.  

Silence falls over them and Aiba's the first to break it.

"So, right now you have breasts and no dick?", Aiba stares at her.

She blushes at his words choice and nods, "Yeah, a pair of breasts and no dick".

Aiba's stare moves from her to Ohno, "Does he, Leader?".

She turns her head to face her boyfriend and finds him looking at her as if asking for permission.  Her cheeks got redder as seconds go by but she nods anyway, "Go ahead".

Ohno's fingers just touch her when she hears a faked cough, followed by "Can you please do that thing in your bedroom?".  She looks around and finds Sho's blushing face, Jun's disgusted face, and Aiba's excited face.

She stares at them for a moment before grinning.  "Sure. Let's go Oh-chan", she gets up and pulls her boyfriend toward her bedroom. 

She hears giggles from behind her followed with some shouts.

"Don't forget that we're here!"

"If you're going to do 'it', lower your volume!"

"Nino, I'm going to watch-no, turn on the TV and turn the volume to the max!"

She chuckles at her friends' statements. "We won't forget you, J.  I'll lower it if I can, Aiba-chan.  Go ahead Sho-kun", she replies as Ohno slipped into her bedroom with a quiet laugh.  

"Go ahead and do your things to pass the time because we're going to enjoy our time here", she shouts back and closes the door, ignoring Aiba's laugh, Jun's disgusted sound, and Sho's histerical scream.


	4. Chapter 4

They come out of Nino's bedroom an hour later after a round of you-know-what.  

Aiba glances at him and Nino as he closes the door to the bedroom.  "They're back, Sho-chan, Jun-kun. You can open your ears", he hears Aiba calls the other two, "An hour, Nino, Leader"

"Oh God! FINALLY!" the other two sighs in relieve. 

He heads to the couches, following Nino who walks limply and helps her walking by putting her arm across his shoulders.  She grin sheepishly and lets him supports her.

"So, how is it, Leader?" Aiba asks with excitement the moment they put their ass down the coach.  

"You guessed right.  A pair of breasts and no dick", he answers simply.

"Having a pussy instead?" Aiba confirms with a straight face that makes Jun and Sho grunt in disgust.  

He nods and let Nino, who since before has been sitting uncomfortably, sits limply on his laps, ignoring the other's reaction.

"Hmm.. That explains his -no- her incredibly loud moans despite this is your nth times doing her .  She is a virgin after all", Aiba mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear, making Nino hits him on the back of his head.

"So, what should we do?", Sho asks, trying to change the topic.

"On what?", Nino asks back, "On the fact that now I'm a girl or on the fact that we have some recording tonight?".

"Actually, not the recording, but the magazine photoshoots", Sho says, "You didn't know how angry the photographer was this morning.  He said that he only has time tonight because it's the magazine's 5000th edition and he's very busy"

"And seeing how thin the clothes we wore this morning, I think your breast's shadow will get caught by the camera", Jun continues Sho's explaination.

He catch glimpse of worries on Nino's face for a second and pats her waist to calm him.  "We can cover you for the group shoots", he says, more to whispers to her ears which makes her shudders.  "But for individual shoot...", he trails off, glancing at his bandmates and they shrugs.

"How about you roll a bandage over your ..um.. breasts?", Sho suggests with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, good idea you have there, Sho-chan!", Aiba gives him a thumb up and Sho just nods.

"But how about the stylish? He or she will surely realize", Jun sighs deeply. 

"It's okay Jun-kun, we can ask him or her to let Nino changes by herself", he says with a calm voice, trying to make the other calm down too.

Sho and Jun share a glance for a moment, "Sure. Let's do that".

He smiles in relieve and hugs his  ~~boyfriend~~ girlfriend, recieving a hug back.  A comfortable silence falls over them, before Aiba suddenly stands up.

"Yosh! Since the problem has been solved, let's celebrate your birthday, Nino!", and leave for the kitchen where Aiba put the cake and some cans of beer they brought.

Nino looks at Aiba, "Actually it hasn't been solved Aiba-chan. I don't even know how to turn back to a boy".

"The fairy said for a day, right? Then you will turn back at midnight, just that simple", Aiba says as he puts the cake on the table.  

Aiba then turns his head to him, "Now, if you please, Leader".

"Huh? Me?", he gives Aiba a questioning look.

Jun shrugs, "Of course, you're our leader and the one whose boyfriend's birthday is today, afterall".

He stares at his (currently) girlfriend before nods his head and grabs a can before handing another one to Nino.  He looks around, finding his bandmates are ready to do the toss and smiles.

"Once again, happy birthday Nino!", with that, they clank their cans together before gulping their own beer. 

"Don't drink to much.  It's still midday and we have recordings and photoshoot start at five", Jun reminds them.

"Yes princess~", the four of them giggles, ignoring Jun's growl of disaproval.

 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~"Oh-chan, it's too tight!", she gasps in pain.

Ohno loosen the bandage around her breasts, "Sorry", and ties the bandage as loose as possible to hide the bulges on her chest.

"Have you finished already?", she hears Jun from outside the stall. 

"I just need to wear my t-shirt, J", she answers. 

"Good then, Nagase-kun needs to use the toilet and is pissed at Aiba-chan and Sho-kun who stop him to do so", Jun says as she opens the stall's door and get out from it with Ohno behind her. 

"Let's go", she walks to the door.  Right after they walk past it, they find the scene Jun was talking about.

She steps in the middle and lower her head to apologize.  Nagase just shrugs after seeing her seriously apologizing and walks pass them.  She turns around, saying sorry to Aiba and Sho. 

"You have finished your business, right?" Sho confirms.

"Bandaging her breasts, finished", Ohno says.

"Good then. Let's move". They walk pass the corridor, ready to confront the next wall before them.

―・―・―

Luckily for them, her stylist lets her change her clothes herself easily.  She walks into Arashi's room and goes to a space by the corner to change clothes after making sure the other three guard the door so that no one come in. Ohno? He has been sleeping on his couch since the toilet incident. 

After some minutes, she's finished changing her clothes and walks back to the make up room after stealing a kiss from Ohno's lips.

―・―・―

"Lift your face a little, please", the photographer commands her.

She does as he said without any protest. She and her bandmates are glad that nobody are suspicious by their (especially Nino's) behavior.  

Or at least that's what they thought until this very moment when the photographer says, "Ninomiya-san, please open your shirt a little, three buttons are enough".

Oh shit, they think and they start to panic.  With three buttons, the bandage is absolutely visible.  There's no way for Nino to refuses and ask the photographer to skip that pose. When their thought have hit a dead end, Ohno opens his mouth, "Excuse me, is two buttons enough?"

The photographer gives him a questioning looks, but agrees anyway.  It's rare for Ohno to asks something anyway so when he does, people tend to allow him.   She unbottons two of them and poses.  Seriously, Nino can't be more grateful to his boyfriend.

―・―・―

"Finished!" they slump their body to their own couches. The recording for the upcoming VS Arashi progressed without any problem and they thank God by that.  

"It's half past eleven", Ohno says after he checked his phone, "Thirty minutes more and you'll be back".

Nino hums in return and moves to Ohno's couch to lays her head on Ohno's laps, "I hope so".

Ohno smiles at her, then to the other three, "The five of us are going home after we're sure he's okay, right?".

The other three just shrugs. 

"Just wake up us when you're sure he's okay", Aiba starts to lay on his couch.

Ohno nods and returns his attention to Nino who already falling asleep.  He lifts her right hand and kissed it, "Sleep tight".


	6. Chapter 6

"Change me back!", she yells to the back of the woman (okay, the dream fairy).

The fairy turns its head, "Oh, you're here already.  Welcome back. How is your day?".

"Don't 'How is your day?' me! This is the worst birthday ever!", she shouts and tries to punch the fairy in the face, but stopped by the invicible barrier around it.

"Definately not my fault, you're the one who asked", it replies, "Just for you to know, I won't make a wish comes true if it's not honest from yourself".

"What do you mean by that?", she hisses.

"What I mean is somewhere deep in your heart, you actually want to be a girl for once", it shrugs, "As for the reason, find it yourself". It steps closer to her. 

"Close your eyes. I'm going to change you back" it commands.

She wants to protest but when its palm touches her temple, she suddenly feel very sleepy and closes her eyes.

―・―・―

Nino opens her eyes slowly, finding herself sleeping on the laps of sleeping Ohno and let herself enjoys the sight. The moment she remembers her dream, she reaches his hand to her chest, finding her chest have turned flat, and downward between her thighs, finding her dick there.  

 ~~She~~ He smiles at it and shakes Ohno by his shoulder, "Oh-chan! Oh-chan! Wake up!".

Ohno grunts in his sleep before opens his eyes.  "Nino?", he asks in a sleepy tone before takes a glance at the clock on the wall, eyes open wide when he sees that it's already one in the morning.  He immediately turns his head to Nino, "How is it?".

Nino grins, he grabs his hands by the wrists and leads them to his now flat chest, "A success".

"Glad to hear that", he smiles gently and pulls Nino towards him, meeting their lips and slides his hands down to feel the buldge between Nino's thighs, making Nino gasps and moans.  "My, my. You're half-hard already?", he chuckles.

"Sh-Shut up! Oh--Oh-chan everyone are going to wake up", Nino protests between his gasps.

"Don't worry.  I won't take you here.", he whispers to the back of Nino's ear and lick it, "But later, at your room".

Nino blushes hard and nods, unable to say anything else, while he gets up to wake the other three as promised. 

"Settled already?", Aiba asks between his yawns.

"Luckily, yes", Nino stands up and gets his bag, "Let's go, Oh-chan".

Ohno nods while Sho stares at them, "Why are the two of you going home together? Your houses are in different direction, right?".

"I'll be having a sleep over at Nino's apartment tonight", Ohno answers calmly.

"I don't think the two of you will be really sleeping, though", Jun sighs. 

Sho blushes after understanding Jun's words and mumbles "Are you serious?" loud enough for Nino to hear.

"A hundred percent serious Sho-chan", Nino grabs Ohno's wrist and pulls him out from the room. "Well then, see all of you this afternoon in the interview!", he says as he closes the door, leaving the other three on their own thought. 

"Well, I guess we need to go home too?", Aiba shrugs.

And with that, the three of them get their own bags and go to their own houses.


End file.
